Christopher Flick
Christopher Flick is a sound effects editor and supervisor for feature films. He currently works primarily as a foley editor, the film crew member who edits manually-produced sound effects. Early in his career, he was the assistant ADR (Automated Dialogue Replacement) editor on . More recently, he was a foley editor on , , and . He did not receive credit for his work on Generations or Nemesis. Early films Flick has worked on two films starring Robert Picardo: 1987's InnerSpace (as an assistant sound editor) and 1990's Gremlins 2: The New Batch (as foley artist). Following his work on Star Trek IV, Flick again collaborated with director Leonard Nimoy on the 1987 comedy film 3 Men and a Baby – Flick's first credit as a foley editor. Flick's other early films as a foley artist include Alien Nation (featuring Leslie Bevis, Roger Aaron Brown, Jeff Kober, Tom Morga, Brian Thompson, and Keone Young), Fat Man and Little Boy (starring Dwight Schultz), Die Hard 2 (featuring Colm Meaney and William Sadler), Lethal Weapon 3 (featuring Kenneth Tigar), and Tombstone (featuring Paula Malcomson and Terry O'Quinn). Films as Supervising Foley Editor/Foley Supervisor Flick was a Supervising Foley Editor on such films as The Shadow (featuring Larry Hankin, Aaron Lustig, and Ethan Phillips), Eraser (starring James Cromwell, Mark Rolston, and Vanessa Williams), Escape from L.A. (starring Michelle Forbes), Face/Off (featuring John Carroll Lynch and Harve Presnell), South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (featuring the voice of Brent Spiner), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (featuring Clint Howard), Timeline (starring Neal McDonough), and the 2005 remake of War of the Worlds. Flick has also supervised the entire foley process for such films as Magnolia, Rat Race (starring Lanei Chapman and Whoopi Goldberg), The Scorpion King and Walking Tall (both starring The Rock), Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, Spider-Man 2 (starring Kirsten Dunst), Serenity (featuring Ron Glass), Chicken Little (featuring the voice of Patrick Stewart), Firewall (starring Virginia Madsen), and The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford. More recently, Flick supervised the sound effects editing for the films The Prestige (featuring Daniel Davis and Christopher Neame) and The Dark Knight (featuring Andrew Bicknell , Danny Goldring, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., and Keith Szarabajka). foley artist John Roesch also worked on these films; Nathan Crowley was the production designer. Collaborations with Star Trek co-workers On Insurrection and Nemesis, Flick worked under the supervision of Thomas Small, a senior foley editor at Paramount Pictures. Small also worked with Flick as an assistant sound editor of Generations. Flick and Small (and fellow Insurrection and Nemesis sound editor Tammy Fearing) have collaborated on many other Paramount films, including the aforementioned Face/Off and 1999's The General's Daughter (starring James Cromwell and Clarence Williams III), and Double Jeopardy (starring Bruce Greenwood and Ashley Judd). Most recently, Small supervised Flick on the J.J. Abrams-directed Mission: Impossible III (written by Abrams, Alex Kurtzman, and Roberto Orci and featuring work by many other cast and crew members who worked on 's ). In addition, Flick worked with fellow Nemesis foley artists Fred Burke and Scott G.G. Haller on the 2003 Paramount film Marci X, under the supervision of Thomas Small and and Nemesis foley artist Scott Curtis. Flick and Scott Haller also collaborated on such films as Planet of the Apes (2001; featuring Erick Avari, Freda Foh Shen, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, and David Warner), the aforementioned Spider-Man 2, and The Core (starring Bruce Greenwood and Alfre Woodard); Tammy Fearing was an adr editor on the latter film. Flick and Scott Curtis worked together on the aforementioned The General's Daughter and Mission: Impossible III, as well as films such as 2007's Spider-Man 3, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, and Hairspray. Awards Flick has received Golden Reel Awards from the Motion Picture Sound Editors (MPSE) for his work on the films Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, War of the Worlds, and Letters from Iwo Jima. The MPSE also nominated Flick for his work on South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Spider-Man 2, Chicken Little, The Prestige, Spider-Man 3, and I Am Legend. External link * Flick, Christopher es:Christopher Flick